Jailed by Love
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Tara Anderson loved her son. From the moment he was born, she knew she had to protect him. Over time, that task got harder and harder, but Tara didn't stop. She was forced to do something awful in order to protect her little boy. When Tara can't protect him anymore, some one else has to step in.


**Hey guys! I was bored so I decided to write you guys a one shot. I based this off of two of the blangst prompts of the day from tumblr. Enjoy!**

Tara Anderson moaned in pain and gripped onto the hospital bed rails as another contraction hit her body. She took a moment to breathe before pushing back her sweaty black curly hair and groaning once again. Her labor had started sixteen, long, grueling hours ago and honestly, Tara felt like she wanted to cry. The contractions were so painful. She just wanted this kid out of her. Her first child had been so easy. In barely six hours, Cooper Jay Anderson had come into the world. He barely even cried. He was just content to lay in his mother's arms. This child on the other hand was determined to make things difficult.

"Just breathe honey." her husband, Nick assured her. "We're almost there."

"We?" Tara questioned angrily. "I'm the only one pushing this kid out of me!" she yelled. Nick got quiet after that. He knew it was best not to argue with his wife, especially in this situation. So, he just grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it whenever she felt she needed to.

Three hours later, their doctor, Doctor Rosen, came into Tara's room. "How we doin' in here?" She asked nicely.

"Please tell me I'm at ten centimeters!" she begged tears in her eyes. Doctor Rosen sat down by the edge of the bed and stuck her hand underneath the blankets covering Tara's legs. She did an examination and looked up at Tara with a smile.

"You are fully dilated." Doctor Rosen said. "You can finally push."  
"Oh thank God!" Tara exclaimed. The nurse and Nick helped pull her legs back while Doctor Rosen got gloved and ready to deliver the baby.

"Okay, Tara, you can start to push." Doctor Rosen told her. Tara gritted her teeth and bared down, squeezing her husband and the poor nurses hand. She thought contractions were painful, but actually pushing was excruciating.

"I-I can't do it." She yelled, tears running down her face as she struggled to breathe.

"You can do it Tara." Doctor Rosen assured her. "Just a few more pushes."

"No-no I can't." the poor woman sobbed. Seeing that his wife was giving up, Nick leaned in close to his wife's face and kissed her temple.

"Just a few more pushes, honey." he said. "A few more pushes and you'll have our little boy in your arms."

"Our little Blaine." She whispered.

"Our little Blaine." Nick repeated. "I know you can do it baby." Tara wiped her eyes and nodded to signal that she was ready. She bared down a few more times and then, cries echoed throughout the room. Tara flopped back onto the bed, tears in her eyes, but this time they were happy tears.

"And here is your beautiful baby boy." Doctor Rosen said placing the screaming infant on her.

"Oh my beautiful baby." Tara cooed. "I'm so glad you're here." She held the little boy and instantly just fell in love with him. He had Tara's cute little nose as well as her dark brown curls.

"He's beautiful." Nick said to his wife.

"He has his daddy's eyes." Tara replied. As the couple stared at there baby, they thought about how they couldn't be luckier.

"Excuse me." Nick and Tara heard. It was the nurse.

"Can I just see the baby for a second?" she asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tara asked feeling her heart beat get faster. Just the possibility that something could be wrong with her baby was enough to make her close having a panic attack. The nurse took the baby and started to listen to his chest. Blaine started to cry once out his mother's warm, protective arms.

"Doctor Rosen, can you please come over here?" the nurse asked. From her voice, Tara could tell that something was wrong. Doctor Rosen walked over to the infant and listened to his chest as well. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded to the nurse.

"Get him down to the ER to get a pacemaker now." Doctor Rosen said. The nurse nodded and placed the baby in the glass bassinet and began wheeling him out of the room.

"Wait! Wait! What's going on? Where is she taking him? What's wrong?" Tara asked, completely petrified. She even tried to get up from the bed to go after her baby.

"Tara, I need you to lay back down." Doctor Rosen said. "The baby…"

"Blaine." Tara interjected. "His name is Blaine."

"Okay, Blaine's heart is beating way to slow." She told Nick and Tara.

"Can you give him some medication or something?" Nick asked the doctor.

"No, the only treatment for this is to install a pacemaker in his chest." Doctor Rosen said.

"Surgery? He's just a baby. He's too little." Tara panicked.

"This isn't a dangerous surgery, but if we don't do it, Blaine could die." She said. "I assure you that our best pediatric cardio surgeon to do it. He's going to be okay. I promise." Seeing as they didn't have any other options, Nick and Tara let Doctor Rosen go and be with her other patients. They were left in the hospital room by themselves as they waited for their infant son to be out of surgery. Each moment was agonizing. Both of them just wanted to know if their little boy was okay. Two hours later, a nurse came into their room.

"Blaine did really well. The surgeon put in the pacemaker and he's resting in the NICU." she said.

"Can we see him?" Tara asked.

"Yes, of course." the nurse replied. She got a wheelchair and helped Tara sit in it before pushing her down the hallway towards the NICU. Nick trailed along behind them. When they got into the NICU, the nurse showed them Blaine's incubator.

"He looks so much smaller." Nick said a tear in his eye.

"He's the same size." The nurse replied. "He's really rather strong."

"Can we hold him again, please?" Tara asked.

"Unfortunately no. He needs more time to recover. We would want one of his stitched to come out." The nurse told her. "But, you can hold his hand." She opened a little door on the incubator and Nick was the first to stick his hand through. He stroked Blaine's tiny hand softly and smiled when Blaine gripped onto his finger.

"Wow, he really is strong." Nick said in amazement. He was captivated by his little boy. Tara just sat and smiled. Now that Blaine was okay she felt like she could finally relax. And right now, she couldn't think of a better sight. Her husband was so in love with Blaine. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Tara couldn't wait until he was home and could really start their lives together. She could already see Blaine and Cooper playing in the front lawn and Nick joining them. Her husband had formed such good relationship with their oldest son. She hoped that Blaine and his father would have the same relationship. However, as time went on, Tara was beginning to realize that maybe that wasn't the case.

As Blaine got older, Tara quickly realized that he was a lot different from Cooper. He didn't like to wrestle like his older brother. He would much rather hang with her and bake or even help her do chores around the house. Blaine also developed an interesting style. He wasn't content wearing the cotton t-shirts from Walmart like his brother. No, Blaine wanted to wear nice button up shirts with bowties.

"They're so pretty mama." Blaine said, holding up one of his bowties.

'They sure are, baby." Tara replied, helping her son tie his bowtie. She was beginning to realize as Blaine grew older that he wasn't like the other boys. Her suspicions were confirmed when Blaine came home and said that he had met the love of his life. He was only five years old so Tara decided to humor him.

"You did?" She asked. "Well, tell me about them."

"We play together at kindergarten and they're so nice to me." Blaine said. "Plus, they're really pretty."

"Wow!" Tara said with a smile. "So, does the love of your life have a name?" Blaine smiled and looked down shyly.

"Andrew. His name is Andrew." Blaine said. "I'm going to marry him one day mama." Tara had just smiled at her son that day. She had a feeling that Blaine was gay and she didn't love him any less for it. Nick, on the other hand, might have a problem with it. He was raised in a very traditional Catholic family and had been told at a very early age that being gay wasn't okay. The years passed and Tara didn't say anything to her husband about Blaine. It wasn't her secret to tell.

One day, when Blaine was fourteen, he walked into the kitchen, hands in his pockets looking very nervous. "Mom, Dad, can I talk to you guys?" he asked softly.

"Sure." Nick replied looking up from his paper. "What's up son?" he asked.

"So- I- uhhh-" Blaine stuttered. "I have something very important to tell you. It's something that I've known about for a while, but was afraid to tell you."

"You know you can tell us anything, Blaine." Nick told him. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, I-I'm gay." he said softly.

"Excuse me?" his father said.

"I like guys." Blaine said.

"I'm know what being gay is Blaine." Nick said. "And, you're not gay. You're just confused."

"No, dad." Blaine said. "I'm not. I know who I am. This is something that I can change. It was just the way I was born." At that moment, Nick just placed his head in his hands. He looked up at Blaine, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm just so disappointed in you." He said, getting up from the table before walking away to his office. Blaine stood in the living room, tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Tara went over to him and pulled him into her arms. In her eyes, he was still her same baby boy.

"He'll come around." Tara assured her son. "You'll see." But, once again, she was wrong. Nick got laid off from his job and with nothing else to do, he turned to alcohol. Something that Tara and Blaine realized quickly was that alcohol made Nick, who was usually a mild tempered man, very, very mean…and even abusive. It was like he wasn't even her husband anymore. One night, one that Tara will never forget, started off like any other. Nick was laying across the sofa drinking a beer and Blaine was doing his homework at a kitchen table.

"Baby, can you run upstairs and grab my cell phone?" Tara asked her son. She was busy working on dinner, so her husband wouldn't get angry.

"Sure mama." Blaine replied as he ran upstairs. While he was up there, Blaine's phone went off. Nick, hearing the noise, got up from the couch and walked over to it.

"Nick, leave that alone." Tara scolded. "It's Blaine's property."

"I pay for the damn thing, so I can look at it." Nick grumbled back. He looked at the screen and read the text message that had come through. Tara could tell from the look on his face that he was not happy.

"Here's your phone, mama." Blaine replied when he came downstairs.

"Who the fuck is Andrew?" Nick demanded.

"Why do you have my phone?" Blaine asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Nick said. "Who the fuck is Andrew and why is he telling you that he loves you?"

"Put the pieces together dad. Who do you think he is?" Blaine said angrily. Tara had never heard her son talk that way, especially to her husband. "He's my boyfriend."

"I thought I made it clear that was just a phase." Nick snarled.

"No it's not dad!" Blaine yelled. "I'm gay! That's just the way it is."

"Don't talk back to me boy." Nick yelled.

"Why? What are you gonna do?" Blaine said. Suddenly, there was a loud smack as Nick's hand hit Blaine's face. Blaine looked hurt at first, but then he was angry and pushed Nick back. In that instant, something in Nick's eyes changed. It was like someone else had taken over. He flew at Blaine, hitting him over and over again.

"Nick! Nick stop!" Tara screamed. She tried hitting him and pushing him away from Blaine, but nothing worked. All that was going through Tara's brain was that she needed to save Blaine.

Before she knew it she was on the floor herself. Blaine was laying off to the side. He had cuts on his face, but he was awake with a very scared look on his face. Tara looked down and on her hands was blood. She stared at her hands, that were shaking, and wondered where this blood could be from. Then, she looked off to the side and saw Nick's body. He lay lifeless a knife, the knife she had been cooking with, sticking out of her husband's chest.

"Oh god, what did I do? What did I do?" She muttered to herself. The rest of that night was a blur. The police showed up because one of the neighbors had called when they heard the screaming. Tara tried to explain what had happened, but the police weren't listening. They handcuffed her and placed her under arrest.

"Please, please, you have to listen. I didn't mean to. He was hurting my son." She cried, fighting to get away and back to Blaine.

"Ma'am, stop struggling or we will be forced to taze you." the police officer said. So, Tara stopped fighting and went with the officers. She stared out the window at Blaine as the car pulled away. Her case went to court later that week and both she and Blaine explained what happened, but it didn't help. The fact was that she had still killed Nick. A man was dead and it was her fault. Tara was charged with murder and sentence to four years in a women's prison. It was the day that changed her life. Tara never forgot it.

Time passed slowly in prison, but it wasn't all bad. People aren't all bad in prison, you almost make friends. Sure, the food sucked, but it was prison, so you couldn't expect much less. Tara's favorite day of the week was visiting day when she got to see Blaine. Blaine had been placed with her mother when she had been incarcerated and ever since, Blaine came to visit pretty often. He had never been mad at his mother for killing his father. Blaine understood why she had done it. He almost felt a little responsible.

"Anderson, you've got a visitor." The guard said, taking Tara out to the visiting room. Blaine was sitting at his usual table, a smile on his face.

"Hey mama." He said standing up and giving her hug. They were allowed two hugs one in the beginning and one at the end.

"So, what's up baby?" Tara asked her son.

"I've met someone." Blaine said with a smile. "I think-I think he really might be the one."

"You know you told me the same thing when you were five." Tara laughed.

"I'm serious. His name is Kurt and he's just truly amazing. He-he makes me feel so different." Blaine said. "And he has the nicest family. They've sort of adopted me." he laughed. With that, Tara felt her smile fall. A family. Something she would never have again.

"That's nice." Tara said, a frown on her face

"I'm sorry mama." Blaine said. "I shouldn't have said that. I know that you want us to be a family and we are."

"But, we're not." Tara said. "And that's my fault"

"No mom, you did what you did to protect me." Blaine assured her. "Believe me, I haven't forgotten about you and I'm not ashamed of you."

"So, you told Kurt about me?" Tara questioned.

"Well, no." Blaine said. "He just knows I live with Grandma. I will though. I just don't want to scare him away."

"I understand baby." Tara said.

"Alright, visiting time is up." a guard yelled.

"Okay, I have to go." Tara said. She hugged her son and gave him a kiss before she was forced to leave. This part always broke her heart. Some of her other friends, waved to Blaine as he left. All of the girls knew Blaine and loved him just as much as Tara did. The next time, Tara talked to Blaine, it was on the phone. They always called each other on Thursday nights.

"Mama, I have news." Blaine said.

"What?" She asked.

"Mr. Shue, my glee club teacher, arranged a gig at the prison for us tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Oh my! I get to hear you sing." Tara replied overjoyed.

"Yeah, but you have to do something for me. No one in glee club knows...so you and the other girls have to pretend that you don't know me. Please."

"Of course sweetie." Tara replied sadly. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Thank you so much." Blaine told him mother. "I love you mama. I have to go because I have some homework to do."

"Okay baby." Tara said. "I'll see you tomorrow." After that, they hung up. Although it hurt Tara to pretend that she didn't know Blaine, she was going to do it if it made his life easier. So, she told all her friends and they agreed, knowing that it would make Blaine happy.

They next day, the glee club arrived. Some of them looked really uncomfortable and Tara didn't blame them. Prison was not a fun place, but she couldn't wait to hear Blaine sing.

"Okay ladies." Mr Shue said into a microphone. "I"d like to present to you, the New Directions from Mckinley high school. We're going to sing a few songs for you." After that the music began to play and they started to sing. Tara had to admit. They were pretty good. However, she noticed something. Blaine really didn't look good. He looked tired and a thin sheen of sweat was on his forehead. He tried to sing but look like he was getting distracted. Suddenly, Tara saw her son's eye roll into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. The music stopped and a boy, who she assumed was Kurt ran to his side. Tara was so scared for her son. Then she realized something….his pacemaker. She was almost positive it wasn't working. They had a scare like this when Blaine was younger. She knew that someone needed to know, because knowing her son, he hadn't told anyone.

"He has a pacemaker!" She yelled as she ran forward towards Blaine.

"Inmate! Sit down." a guard yelled, but Tara didn't stop. She ran forward towards Blaine and knelt by his side. She laid her head on Blaine's chest. She could hear that his heart beat was dangerously slow.

"The pacemaker isn't working." She yelled. Suddenly, a guard yanked her off of Blaine and pressed her body to the cold tile floor. "Please, you have to listen to me. He's my son. Please. Kurt!" She yelled in a last attempt. "Kurt! Blaine told me about you. Please, he needs to get to the hospital." Kurt looked at the woman and nodded to the guard.

"We need an ambulance." he said.

"We have a doctor here.' the guard said. "We can check him out and transfer him to a hospital." After that, Tara was escorted from the room, but she put up a fight. Eventually she was locked in solitary confinement because she wouldn't calm down. Sitting in this small tight room reminded her of the hospital room when Blaine was first born. Every moment was agonizing. She needed to know if Blaine was okay.

After a while, a guard came and got her out of solitary. They went back to the main part of the prison.

"My bunk is that way." Tara said when the guard led her a different way.

"You're not going to your bunk." he said to her. The guard brought Tara to the visiting room. At one of the tables was Kurt. Kurt didn't look upset, so Tara was sure that Blaine was okay. "You've got five minutes." he said.

"How is Blaine?" Tara asked.

"He's good. They had to go in and fix his pacemaker, but he's fine and awake." Kurt said. "Blaine told me why you're here. I think what you did was really brave."

"I had to think of Blaine." Tara said. "Looking back on that moment, I don't know if I would have changed anything." she confessed.

"Look, I love your son… a lot." Kurt said. "You protected him then and I'll do it now until you get out. Blaine told me to tell you that he loved you." Tara wiped away a tear and smiled.

"Thank you." she said. Kurt smiled back and then laid his hand on Tara's hand which wasn't really allowed, but the guard didn't say anything. He just looked the other way. Once again, Tara could breathe. She knew that Blaine was safe and he had people who loved him. She also knew that no one was replacing her in Blaine's life. He was still her little boy. He would be waiting on the day she got out. She could see it now. A smile on Blaine's face as he held Kurt's hand outside the prison. They would finally be able to hug more than two times and be together. They would be happy again. Unlike all of her other predictions, Tara didn't think this would come true...she just knew it would.


End file.
